ProCygnTech06
is the 6th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on May 6, 2018. Summary Strange things start to happen when Yuzuru, amateur modelers and PlaWrestlers disappears from Hoshiakari. Momoha managed to escape from the gang, along with Dr. Sinclair. Synopsis Momoha wakes up in Shiranui's hideout and become frightened after she comes face-to-face with Hibiki. Momoha then being back off from the men when they trying to harm her under Hibiki's order. As Momoha struggles to break free, her inner-self briefly takes over and orders the Shiranui members to stop harm before falling unconscious. Meanwhile in Pulse Crystal Point, the two servants Emilien Richelieu and Dieter Holtzer gives Hector the participation fees that they're collected from the WPWE fans. The Bosnian cross-dressing man Val Gujic mocks them because he is going after Momoha by himself, much to Emilien and Dieter's jealous. Hector then declared that grand final will be opened at WPWE and his son Minasa will be hosted this time. In Shiranui's hideout, when Momoha awakens safely in a bedroom with Raiju and her bag, Hibiki gives Momoha a painkiller and states to her that his aware of Momoha's special "light of hope" and will help her escape from WPWE groups if she obeys him in return. Although reluctant, Momoha agrees and gives Hibiki a red rose pin she wear it as souvenir from her late mother in exchange for escape. After Hibiki escorts Momoha to Dr. Sinclair's house, Momoha thanks to him for help before Hibiki kisses Momoha's hand and leave. Dr. Sinclair finds her and told her that WPWE might be after them and the two decided to stay in the house for night. Lucius watching over them and smiles. Next morning, Daito is tired of searching on Momoha and is notified by his teammates that Yuzuru and the rest of students and robots have disappeared, according by Headmaster Umon. He informs Kenshi and they find that all of team's tags has been painted over by Red Devil's tags. Adam and Dante claim that they don't know what happened to Momoha and the students, but promise to contact Daito if they find any news about them. Val then shows up and ask Daito about Momoha's whereabouts. But Kenshi said he don't know anything about her. Val then forces them into challenges Daito and Kenshi's robots with his robot, Venom Viper. But Ritsuka and Clark interferes on Daito's behalf and starts fighting together against Viper. Kenshi warns Clark for not interferes in no matter before Viper bites on Neptune's shoulder. However, Kazuma and Wild Typhoon comes for the rescue and Daito realizes that Kazuma had become good person. Val screams at Kazuma to stay away, but Kazuma refuse and say he sick and tired of Hector's plots and decided to be with Momoha's friends, much to everyone's shock. After Val realize that Kazuma betrayed himself to help Daito, he attempt to kill him with Viper, but his systems is turned backfire and Viper bites Val instead, killing him instantly. After three Judges arrives with a corrupted police robots, Daito separates from Kenshi while Kazuma, Ritsuka and Clark are separated, too. Later, Momoha receives another download of "PlaWres Primavera", showing a girl being taken away from her lover. Confused by the game's contents once more, Momoha sends this message to Daito and heads down stair to find Sinclair has been captured before someone doping her and takes her along with him. After Daito hides safety along, he receives a message by Momoha in which realize that she is save in Dr. Sinclair's house. He see the video of downloaded fighting game about a girl being captured by an evil corps and the fighters fight each others with own robots based on real life. Unable to thinking about this game anymore, Daito ordered Ryuenjin to report it to Kenshi and heads to Sinclair's house, only to find Momoha and Dr. Sinclair are not here and Raiju was only found in sleep-mode. As Daito discovers unconscious men and robots with Red Devil's tags on their necks, Hibiki shows himself, known that Momoha is with Daito and knocks him out. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Kagura Kotobuki *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Dr. David Sinclair *Tawaramaru and Toshikata *Lucius *Adam and Dante *Kazuma Tsukishita *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mentioned) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Val Gujic *Emilien Richelieu *Dieter Holtzer Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Minos and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *Venom Viper *''Hades'' (briefly cameo) Major Events *Kazuma Tsukishita leaves WPWE and become good with Momoha's friends after he tired of Hector's orders of kidnapping Momoha. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime